Jingle Bell Rock
by librarynerd
Summary: Nothing can dampen Sofia's excitement for her big moment in her school's holiday concert...except maybe for a certain fear she seems to have inherited from Callie. Luckily, Arizona knows just what to do. Lots of family sweetness and Callie and Arizona being cute. Written for the 2013 Callie-Arizona Secret Santa event.


Title: Jingle Bell Rock

Author: Nerdfightergirl/librarynerd

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: G/K

Prompt: Maximum rating: nc-17.

Am looking for some fluffy holiday fanfiction between Callie and Arizona.

Can be romantic,or sweet. Am pretty open for some happy fluff.

Summary: Nothing can dampen Sofia's excitement for her big moment in her school's holiday concert...except maybe for a certain fear she seems to have inherited from Callie. Luckily, Arizona knows just what to do. Lots of family sweetness and Callie and Arizona being cute.

Author's Note: Sorry you had to wait so long, but I hope this is worth it. Thanks to Anna for her help with this and to the kids in my class for sleeping at nap time a few days this week so that I could write this with some peace.

* * *

Arizona smiled in delight as she opened the door and heard, as she did every day these days, Sofia loudly and enthusiastically practicing the song she would be singing for her school's holiday concert. She had auditioned for, and won, a solo. She had come home proudly that day with a note from her teacher explaining that she'd been awarded the solo and a schedule for her extra rehearsals. It also included a note that Sofia should be practicing at home, advice the 8 year old had taken to heart. It was a rare moment these days that Sofia was not happily belting out Jingle Bell Rock.

"I'm home!" Arizona called out, hoping to locate the house's two other occupants since it was clear where she could find Sofia.

"Mama!" called out one of Arizona's favorite voices in the world as she heard the heavy footsteps of her beloved two year old making her way toward the door from the kitchen. At the same time, the singing in the family room stopped and Sofia wandered out. "Hi, Mama," Charlotte repeated. Just as Arizona picked her up and started smothering her with kisses, Sofia said, "Mama, come sit in here. I want to sing to the baby." Sofia possessively wrapped her arms around Arizona's belly, just starting to make an appearance.

Arizona smiled and insisted, "You can. Just let me go say hi to Mommy first." While Sofia walked back into the family room with Charlotte behind her, Arizona followed her nose to the kitchen, where Callie was making dinner, swinging her hips to a noise only she could hear, courtesy of the headphones in her ears. Arizona crept up behind her wife and grabbed those hips as she pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Then she reached up to pull one headphone out of Callie's ear. "You had headphones in while taking care of the kids?" Arizona questioned.

"The volume's not that high," Callie defended as she spun around and, much like Sofia had done only moments before, wrapped her arms around Arizona's belly. "Hi, my baby." Then she turned her attention back to her wife. "Sofia was in the family room practicing. I just needed a break from that song for a minute. And I had Charlotte in her chair. I just let her out when she heard you come in." She gestured over to the high chair Charlotte had almost grown out of where she had clearly been happily coloring on her tray until just a minute ago.

"Okay. I'm going to let her sing to the baby while you finish up in here and then I'll send her in to set the table while I clean Charlotte up. And I'll tell Sofia it's time to rest her voice."

"Deal." Since the non-stop practicing had started, they had resorted to telling Sofia that she needed to rest her voice so they could have breaks from the constant singing.

Arizona wandered back into the family room and sat down on the couch, pulling Charlotte into her lap for a snuggle. "Okay, we're ready. But after this, you need to rest your voice for the night and go set the table so we can eat dinner while I help your sister clean up."

* * *

The night of the concert had arrived. Sofia was all dressed up in a dress she'd picked out herself. Her hair had been carefully pulled back into two neat French braids, a process her mama had had to repeat with a wiggly toddler when Charlotte insisted that she needed "braids like Sofia."

Sofia had buzzed around the house all day, full of excited energy. However, as Arizona drove her daughters over to the elementary school, she noticed that while Charlotte continued her babbling, the closer they were, the quieter Sofia grew. By the time they arrived at the school, Sofia wasn't saying a word and as soon as Arizona pulled Charlotte out of her car seat and onto her hip, Sofia came around from the other side of the car and securely wrapped both arms around one of her mama's.

Sofia had to be there early and so Callie hadn't yet arrived. She'd had to work that day, but she had promised both her wife and her daughter that she'd be there in time to see the concert. She had texted Arizona during the drive that she had scrubbed out and was going to change and be on her way. But that still meant that Arizona had to entertain Charlotte for an extra 20 minutes by herself, not to mention that she now had to figure out what had Sofia down. This was not the same kid they'd seen for the last few weeks, excited and eager to make her solo debut.

Arizona walked Sofia to the choir room where they were meant to meet and signed her in while chatting for a minute with Sofia's choir teacher. It didn't escape her notice that instead of going to talk to her friends on the risers, Sofia clung to her side the whole time. And when Arizona tried to give her a hug and leave, Sofia only held on tighter.

"Sofia, what's wrong? Are you nervous about tonight?" Arizona asked.

Sofia nodded. "I'm scared, Mama. What if I mess up?" Clearly, Sofia had inherited some of the same stage fright that paralyzed her mommy.

"Sofia, you've been practicing for weeks. You know the song. All your friends will be up there with you. All you have to do is go up there and sing your heart out. And afterward, we're going to go home and have some cake to celebrate." Sofia buried her face in Arizona's thigh and shook her head.

"How about if you pretend you're singing to the baby? You love singing to the baby." Arizona brushed one hand over Sofia's head, careful not to undo her hard work. "If you're nervous, you can just look at me and pretend you're just singing to your little brother or sister like you do every night at home." Sofia pulled her face back, but still looked a little unsure of herself.

"How about if I wait with you here until you have to line up?" Arizona looked up and made eye contact with the choir teacher to make sure it'd be okay if she stayed and received a small nod in response. "I can have Mommy come take Charlotte and go sit down and I'll stay here until you're ready to go sing."

Sofia nodded silently and Arizona released Sofia's head to dig into her pocket for her phone so she could text Callie. Once the text was sent, Arizona moved her hand back to Sofia's head, navigating them over to the risers so they could sit down.

They watched other parents drop off their kids as they waited. About five minutes later, Callie appeared in the doorway. "Hey!" she said, a little out of breath. She walked over to her family, plucking Charlotte out of Arizona's lap as she simultaneously pressed a brief kiss to Arizona's lips. "Hi," she said, brushing an arm over Arizona's belly. "Sofia, I'm so excited to hear you sing with your class." She kept the message simple, not wanting to make the situation any worse. Nonetheless, Sofia curled deeper into Arizona's side, reminded about what she was going to be doing soon and how scared she was to do it.

Callie grimaced sympathetically. She couldn't count the number of times she'd been exactly where Sofia was, only in her case, there was usually vomit. "We'll save you a seat," Callie assured Arizona. With that, they were gone, leaving Arizona to try to work a little magic with their daughter.

Arizona successfully distracted Sofia with questions about how school had been that week until the time had come and her teacher called for them to line up. A few other parents had lingered, Arizona was happy to see, and they were just now starting to say their goodbyes and leave.

"You are great, Sofia. You have been practicing for weeks and now you have the payoff. And after you're done, Mommy and I have a little surprise for you."

"Really?" THAT caught Sofia's attention and she quickly let go of her mama and found her place in line. Shaking her head, Arizona waved goodbye and went to find the seat Callie and Charlotte had promised to save for her.

Callie had sent a text with their vague location, leaving Arizona rushing to find them before Sofia's class walked on stage. She was the recipient of a few dirty looks as she walked along the side, checking for two familiar faces, but she brushed them off. She was on a mission. She finally located them just as the previous class had cleared the stage. Charlotte was sitting next to Callie, who was on the third seat in, leaving Arizona the aisle seat, which was currently being reserved by the small bouquet of colorful flowers Callie had picked up on her way. Arizona smiled and definitely looked forward to hearing Sofia's happy squeal when she saw the bouquet. She took her seat as Sofia's class filed out on the to stage, filling the risers one row at a time.

Arizona's heart jumped when the music started, knowing that Sofia's solo was toward the middle and hoping that it would go smoothly. She stretched her arm over the top of Charlotte's head to wrap around Callie's shoulders. The kids began to sing along with the music and both moms prepared themselves for what they knew was coming. And then all the other voices dropped away and Sofia's eyes found her moms as Sofia's solo began. And she nailed it. Arizona pulled her arm in a little tighter, shifting her weight closer to her wife. Their hearts swelled with pride as Sofia's voice rang out, smooth and beautiful, just like she'd practiced. And almost as quickly as she started, she was done and her classmates' voices rejoined hers. Arizona and Callie's eyes found each other, wet with unshed tears, and Callie leaned over, careful not to squish Charlotte, and whispered in Arizona's ear, "Whatever you did, it clearly worked. I love you." Arizona mouthed back her love and they settled in to enjoy the rest of the concert.

* * *

By the time the concert was over and they went to collect Sofia, both her moms were full of happy energy. When they got to the door of the choir room, Arizona handed the bouquet off to Charlotte so that she could present the flowers, as planned, to her sister. Callie opened the door and allowed her wife and daughter to walk in ahead of her. All three of them immediately sought out the final member of their family, who was found in the crowd by the smallest of them all. "Sofia!" Charlotte called out as she spotted her big sister. When a hand on her back reminded her of her job, she wandered over to where Sofia was standing and held out the bouquet, which Sofia happily accepted, pressing them up to her nose and taking a deep breath in.

Callie and Arizona were right behind her and they pulled Sofia and Charlotte into a group hug, causing both of their daughters to squeal with delight.

"Moms, I did it! I sang my part and people clapped for me!"

"They did! How did it feel?" Callie asked, glad to see that applause seemed to help ease Sofia's anxiety, leaving her moms hopeful that this wouldn't happen at her next performance.

"Great!" Sofia exclaimed. "Can we please go have cake now?"

"Of course," Arizona agreed. "Let's go!" Arizona picked up Charlotte so the toddler wouldn't find herself lost in the crowd and Callie took Sofia's hand as they walked toward the door, where the choir teacher was waiting with the clipboard so they could sign her out and take her home.

"Sofia, you did a great job!" Mrs. Webber said. Sofia beamed with joy. Mrs. Webber then turned her attention to Callie and Arizona. "You guys are raising an amazing kid. Most kids learn the song and show up, but that's it. I've never seen a kid quite so dedicated to doing her best as Sofia has been." Sofia positively glowed at the praise, as did her moms.

"Oh, she gets that from Arizona," Callie assured her. "She just has to be the best at everything she does." Arizona just rolled her eyes and thanked the teacher as they walked out the door.

* * *

As they tucked Sofia into bed that night, she mumbled tiredly about her day, trying so hard not to give in to sleep."Thank you for helping me, Mama," she said with a yawn. And then she was out.

Callie and Arizona made their way back to the living room, where they collapsed on the couch. Arizona removed her leg, propped it up on the coffee table. Without having to ask if Arizona needed one, Callie immediately reached over to massage her residual limb. She knew Arizona was hurting. She was only 17 weeks pregnant, but they knew that she'd need to have her prosthetic adjusted as she started to gain weight and she'd been seeing David regularly to ensure that she was kept as comfortable as possible.

"I'm so exhausted," Arizona finally admitted. "Sofia was so excited all day and she had Charlotte all wound up right along with her. They didn't stop moving all day. I practically had to chain Charlotte to her bed so she would take a nap."

Callie smiled, knowing that their daughters had dragged Arizona along with them on all their charades. She was wrapped around their little fingers and they knew and exploited that any chance they saw. "You're such a great mom." Callie adjusted their positions a little so she could kiss Arizona sweetly. "You did a really good thing with Sofia today. You gave her exactly what she needed."

"I've had a lot of practice," Arizona teased, kissing her wife back.

"You think we're ready for this one?" Callie patted Arizona's belly gently.

"Oh, yeah. We have this," Arizona insisted. "You heard Mrs. Webber. Our kids are awesome."

"You're awesome," Callie countered.

"You're awesome."

"We're awesome."


End file.
